


Satisfied - Lin Manuel-Miranda

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Happy birthday hamburr_fangirl!, Kinda Fluffy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Theodosia must be Satisfied.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pR-PeeRYVc





	Satisfied - Lin Manuel-Miranda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).



“Alright alright! That’s what I’m talking about! Now, everyone! Give it up, for the maid of honour, Theodosia Bartow!” John Laurens’ voice rings out over the crowd. The lady in question moves towards the stage, glass of champagne in hand. 

She glances towards the newlyweds. Aaron Burr, the gorgeous man she had fallen in love with at first sight, sits next to his now-husband, Alexander Hamilton. She loves Aaron, but is happy for him getting married, even if not to her…

“A toast to the groom!” She says with a dazzling smile and a lift of her glass. “To the… bride!” She grins towards Aaron, who grins and raises his glass at her in return. ‘Good. He caught the inside joke.’ She smiles.

“From your best friend, who is always by your side!” She smiles sadly, but her voice is strong.

“To your union! And the hope that you provide! May you always be satisfied!” She declares.

Suddenly, her mind flies back to the night she met Aaron and she finds herself singing about it. Freestyle.

“I remember that night I just might regret that night for the rest of my days.” Theodosia is suddenly standing in the middle of her home, where her past self sips from a champagne glass with some friends near the middle of the room.

“I remember those soldier boys trippin’ over themselves to win our praise.” Theodosia finds herself grinning at the memory of 7 or so young men stuttering through jokes and cheesy pick-up lines as she and her friends laughed and smiled daintily, giving the occasional suitor a wink or sincere-sounding reply.

“I remember that dream-like candlelight like a dream that you can’t quite place, but my dear Aaron, I will never forget the first time I saw your face,” She looks now towards the man, who returns her gaze with sad but smiling eyes.

“I have never been the same. Intelligent eyes in a proud but hunched frame. And when you said ‘hi’ I forgot my damn name, you set my heart aflame, every part aflame, this is not a game!” Theodosia looks into those intelligent eyes now, the ones she fell for so long ago, and finds herself melting, just like that first night they met.

“You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.” Aaron walks to the stage to say, just as he had done that fateful night.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, you forget yourself.” Theodosia smiles as she and Aaron re-enact their first meeting.

“You’re like me, I’m never satisfied…” Aaron purrs slyly and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Is that right?” The question is half-flirty, half-curious.

“I’ve never been satisfied.” A suggestive reply.

“My name is Theodosia Bartow.” She curtsies.

“Aaron Burr.” He bows back, smiling.

“Where’s your family from?” Theodosia had asked, and she does now.

“Unimportant, there’s a million I haven’t done, but just you wait, just you wait.” Thinking back, Theodosia guesses he had been hiding the fact that his parents had been dead since he was two years old and had been warning that she really would have to wait for all the things he hasn’t done.

“So so so, so this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level what the hell is the catch?” She turns towards the audience while Aaron goes to sit back down next to Alexander.

“It’s the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light, it’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite, you see it right?” She answers herself before the audience can wonder if she’s asking them.

“The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes, everything we said in total agreement, it’s a dream and it’s a bit of a dance, a bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance.” Theodosia remembers how they had discussed a million different subjects, easily flowing back and forth between them.

“He’s a bit of a flirt, but I’mma give it a chance.” She winks at Aaron who laughs heartily right along with the rest of the audience. Theodosia quickly picks up again.

“I asked about his family, did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance. He’s planless, he’s flying by the seat of his pants.” She says conspiratorially to the guests.

“Handsome, boy does he know it! Peach fuzz and he can’t even grow it!” Aaron looks mock-offended with a hand on his chest, but hiding a grin.

“I wanna take him far away from this place but then I turn and see Alex’s face and he is-” She turns to Alex, who promptly stands and fills in.

“Helpless!”

“And his eyes are just-”

“Helpless!”

“And I know he is-”

“Helpless!” Alex says, then sits back down.

“And I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time.” Theodosia continues with a grateful nod in the other groom’s direction and she walks down from the stage to the grooms’ table.

“Where are you taking me?” Aaron asks as Theodosia walks past his chair.

“I’m about to change your life.” She says, bending down so her face is next to Aaron’s.

“Then by all means, lead the way.” Aaron purrs in reply.

“Number one!” Theodosia straightens to address the crowd. 

“I’m a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich, my father has no sons so I’m the one who has to social climb for one. I’m the wittiest and the gossip in New York city is insidious and Aaron Burr is penniless, ha! That doesn’t mean I want him any less.” She laughs weakly.

“Alexander Hamilton, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Alex shakes his soon-to-be husband’s hand comically.

“Hamilton?” Aaron grins back.

“My best friend.” Theodosia says from behind Aaron’s chair.

“Number two! He’s after me ‘cause I’m Theodosia-” She says, a hand on her chest and the crowd laughs.

“That elevates his status I’d have to be naïve to set that aside, maybe that’s why I introduce him to Alexander, now he’s by his side, nice going Theodosia he was right, you will never be satisfied.” She gestures to the two of them with a flourish, then turns to them.

“Thank you for all your service.” Alexander says to Aaron gratefully.

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” Aaron answers and some members of the audience “woo!” and wolf-whistle.

“I’ll leave you to it!” Theodosia laughs, going back towards the stage.

“Number three!” She whips around to face the room. “I know my best friend like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone with such an astounding mind, if I tell Alex I love Aaron he’d be silently resigned, Burr would be mine, Ham would say he’s fine, but he’d be lying!” 

Theodosia slaps her hand onto her mouth. She had not meant to say that much, but it was too late to turn back now. She didn’t look at either grooms.

“But when I fantasize at night, I see Aaron’s eyes as I romanticize what might have been, if I hadn’t sized him up so quickly…” She says, almost whispering.

“At least my dear Alexander’s his life. At least I keep his eyes in my life…”

Theodosia’s voice cracks, but after a shuddering breath, she looks up, smiles through tears towards the guests, raises her champagne glass, and continues strongly.

“To the groom! To the other groom! From your best friend! Who is always by your side! To your union! And the hope that you provide! May you always be satisfied.” She proclaims surely, singing strongly through her tears.

“And I know he’ll be happy and his pride. And I know…” She trails off, unsure of how to go on.

“He will never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied…” She finishes, tears in her eyes, but raises her glass once more towards the newly-weds.

Applauds erupt from all around the room, and Alexander is suddenly at Theodosia’s side, and then he’s hugging her, and she can feel him sobbing softly.

“Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. That was beautiful. Heart-wrenching and so beautiful. I’m so sorry.” He says brokenly. Theodosia wipes her tears and pulls away gently.

“I’m happy for you. So very much. Really. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy. Even at the cost of my own happiness.” She whispers, and Alex seems to brighten a bit.

“Really?” He asks quietly. Theodosia nods and smiles. Alex hugs her again.

“Thank you so much. So so much. I owe you the world. You deserve the world, Theodosia.” Alex says and Theodosia smiles.

“Go now, show Aaron all the love he deserves. I send mine too.” Theodosia says softly and nudges Alex to his beloved. She watches in melancholy joy as the two hug and share a small kiss.

“May you always be satisfied.” She whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops it got kinda sad. Anyways, happy birthday!!


End file.
